halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SPARTAN-B188
Preview Spartan B-188 Devon was a member of the Spartan-III Beta Company, and was assigned to a Headhunter team as the pair of Spartan Lucy B-017. Devon was known as a deadly sniper, and a very calm and often quiet soldier. He also wore some parts of the Mjolnir Mk.6 Powered Assault Armor. Devon and Lucy were not even finished with their training during the disastrous Battle of Pegasi Delta, and thus survived the brutal engagement. Weapons and equipment Like any Spartan Devon used an advanced suit of Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor. It packed the usual shielding integrated from a Jackal energy shield, and was resilient enough to shrug off most basic projectile or melee attacks. In 2552 CE, Devon received components from the Mjolnir Mk.6 Powered Assault Armor. His helmet along with his Heads Up Display was upgraded and enhanced from the former Mk.5 version of Mjolnir. He also got a significant upgrade to the rest of his armor, including shoulder guards, chestplate and knee pads. For weapons, Devon usually preferred the powerful SRS 99D S2 AM Sniper Rifle and an M6 Magnum as a sidearm. He was already known for his deadly accuracy, so he decided to further enforce his reputation by bringing his marksman skills to the field. On offensive or other missions that required more compact weaponry he usually carried an MA37 Assault Rifle along with an M392 Designated Marksman Rifle attached to the magnetic clamps on the back of his armor. One some missions he also carried a sapper variant of the Mjolnir armor for breaching areas or blowing stuff up in general. Biographical Information Born on a remote mining world on the Inner Colonies known as Noymaris, Devon barely remembered the life he had before a becoming a Spartan, as he was taken to the program in such an early age, like all candidates were. Noymaris was glassed by the Covenant in 2542 CE, just before Devon turned seven. He watched his entire home burn down, and from that point on developed a deep hatred for the aliens. The UNSC sent a Battlegroup to the planet to evacuate the civilians, and Devon was among the handful who managed to escape the destruction of their homes. Seeing him as a possible candidate for the Spartan-III program, the Office of Naval Intelligence took into their little project, and he was then trained in the art of Spartan warfare. He continued to prove himself at every point, and was eager to get out into the fight against the Covenant. He never really talked to anyone there, keeping to himself and just doing what he was told at every turn. He created an aptitude for sniping and long range combat, and became one of the best marksmen in the entire Spartan-III program. Devon was also extremely tall, and was little over two meters in height with his great height and power armor included. He towered over many of the recruits, including his partner Lucy. In 2545 CE, the Battle of Pegasi Delta, also known as Operation: Torpedo, claimed the lives of nearly a full company of Spartan-III's. There were only two survivors from the entire battle, but the Operation was a success. Devon heard of the battle shortly after the casualty reports came in, and felt a great loss inside of him. He had known some of those Spartans who had died on Pegasi Delta. In 2548 CE when Devon turned thirteen, he was put into a Headhunters team with another Spartan-III: Lucy. Although both Spartans knew each other by name and from training, they had in fact barely met at all. Devon and Lucy were outfitted into their armor, and soon afterwards, were given their very first assignments. Battles and operations Operation: Blackcloack Devon's first mission with Lucy was to assassinate an ex-UNSC Major who had deserted and joined the United Rebel Front. This Major, Adam Rights, had already given out the locations and defenses of many UNSC outposts, weapon facilities, ship manufacturing areas and even much more. To make things worse, the group of URF soldiers he had aligned himself with was in possession of space craft capable of reaching any of these target destinations. The rebels were in control of a "fleet" of Pelican dropships, a few Longsword Interceptors and transport ships. But the thing ONI was most concerned about was the Frigate that they had in their hands. Devon and Lucy were deployed from a UNSC Prowler, and transported to the planet below, Huonis. Devon loaded up his sniper and sidearm while Lucy prepared her own rifle. They successfully landed without being detected, and their evac Pelican returned to low orbit for the time being. The UNSC's main goal, was to kill Major Rights, but should it be possible to recapture the aircraft in the possession of the rebels, it would have to be done as well. With the Covenant mercilessly pressing on through the Colonies, it was crucial that every gun and gadget available was thrown into the fray. Additional ships was also just what the UNSC needed at this point, although a single Frigate and some dropships and fighters would hardly be enough to make a difference in the war. The team followed their original plan. Lucy made it straight for the objective while Devon moved from the left flank to gain an adequate sniping position. Lucy came upon a rebel patrol on her way through the forest between them and Major Rights. Devon quickly shot two of them in rapid precision while Lucy drew her sidearm and killed the remaining two before they could even raise their guns. Their first kills, and not a single moment of regret or hesitation from anyone. They continued to advance through the forest, avoiding another patrol while on the way. They were almost tempted to take them out, but knew that the loss of already one patrol may arise suspicion in their ranks. Thus far however no one had even noticed that they were gone. They reached the target: a URF base where Major Rights was holed up. The complex war large however, and it took time to find Rights at all. Finally, Devon spotted him while leaving the building and he and Lucy requested permission to take him out. ONI bluntly granted it, and a second later Devon squeezed the trigger of his sniper, and Major Rights's brains were blown from his head as the deadly bullet passed through his skull. The URF base went into high alert, and several squads of their soldiers began to sweep the area. At the very least, a full company was looking for the two Spartan killers. But by the time the URF concluded their search, they had already determined that they were gone. And as they spoke, Devon's and Lucy's dropship was returning to the Prowler in orbit, and the UNSC was sending a task force of Marines and Army Troopers to Huonis to destroy the rebel base and take their aircraft. Operation: Blackcloak, the first and also by far the shortest and simplest of Devon's missions, had ended in full success. Both Spartans received commendations from their superiors, and were placed on standby for further orders. Battle of Kalertus Primer The UNSC needed every ship it could muster to fight against the Covenant threat, and as more and more fleets were destroyed, the lack of spacecraft became alarming and began to reach critical points. Kalertus Primer held one of the largest UNSC snip yards in the Inner Colonies, and the Covenant sought to destroy it. In 2549 CE they sent a great fleet in an attempt to glass the planet, and the UNSC, desperate to keep Kalertus Primer in their hands, sent in turn two full fleets to oppose them: The 6th and the 23rd Fleets under the command of Admirals Jason Reynolds and Malcolm Emmerson. On the ground, two divisions of UNSC Army troopers prepared a mighty defense, deploying across every major military site and population center across the planet. The Covenant fleet was known as the Fleet of Righteous Judgement, and was lead by Ship Master 'Koram 'Vasamee. A fanatical Covenant leader who had a fierce reputation. He was also known as the Destroyer of a Hundred Worlds among his armies and fleets. The name was far from exaggerated, even if the humans didn't know this. ONI knew well that Kalertus Primer held significant tactical value, and that it should be held at all costs. But they also knew that there was a good chance that they would lose this world to the Covenant. ONI sent in Devon and Lucy to provide assistance for the UNSC ground forces any way they could. Naturally both Spartans accepted the mission without delay, and were shipped off in a UNSC Prowler once more into the battlefield. When they arrived, the entire planet was battlefield. Wrecks of dozens of UNSC and Covenant ships were floating among the stars, and several more engaged in active combat along with swarms of fighters. On the ground, the Army was attempting to keep the advancing Covenant tide at bay the best they could, and were doing damage to the zealous alien attackers. But for every Covenant killed two more just came in their place, and eventually many of their key positions were overwhelmed. Devon and Lucy were sent behind enemy lines like any Headhunter team, with orders to sabotage a Covenant staging ground. If executed in the correct pattern, the chain reaction of explosions caused by charges they were planning on planting in the area's various power generators, could destroy the entire staging area. The Covenant had a heavy security detail around the entire area, with Elites, Grunts and Jackals patrolling the outer and inner perimeter. In the center of the staging ground was a murderous Scarab Walker. The generators were guarded by a group of Hunters backed by teams of Elite Minors and Majors. Devon and Lucy however, were experts at stealth, sabotage and espionage, like they had proved a year ago on Operation: Blackcloack and on other occasions. They slipped past the guards, carefully assassinating a handful of guards while on the way, and soon were within the staging ground itself, hiding among a group of Wraith Mortar Tanks and Ghost Hover Sleds. The generators were in sight, all was going in accordance to the plan. Devon readied his C12 charges, while Lucy prepared to give him cover if the need arose. He and Lucy both carried Active Camouflage generators, which was how they sneaked in in the first place. Devon activated his own, and began planting the C12 along the generators. The Hunters and Elites were completely oblivious to his presence and didn't even notice him. After the charges were in place, Devon quickly withdrew away from the generators. But being too eager to get back into cover, one of the Elites noticed the flickers of his camouflage, and he immediately moved in on his position along with half a dozen other Minors. Devon silently cursed himself. Their original plan was to detonate the C12 upon reaching a safe distance, but now that their cover was about to get blown... Lucy and Devon didn't hesitate to act, they both drew their assault rifles and fired on the Elites looking for them. The two in the front collapsed to the ground in a hail of automatic weapon fire, and the rest ran for cover. The alarm was also sounded a moment later, and soon Covenant began pouring from around the staging area. For the first few moments Devon and Lucy just kept firing and retreating, but as the Covenant cut off their escape, they both knew what had to be done. Devon clicked on the detonator, and the C12 exploded and almost all of the generators were destroyed, while the rest were damaged and power went down in all but a few of them. Almost the entire staging ground went dark. The confused Covenant roared in fury to the Spartans, who took the chance to break past the Covenant blocking their escape. They cut down several Grunts and Jackals as well as quite a few Elites, as they pressed through their ranks with amazing speed and agility as well as deadly precession and skill. Shiper Master 'Koramee was informed of this at once, and the enraged Elite simply killed the warrior who was sent to report this to him. Devon and Lucy, unaware of the panic caused both on the Covenant fleet and ground forces, continued towards their extraction zone where a Pelican was waiting to pick them up. Vasamee, having received reports that the Spartans were responsible for this, sent a message to the entire UNSC fleet and army over the planet. The message said: "Hear me demons! I know of your actions destroying my property on the surface of this miserable rock! And it will not stand in this fleet! I know you can hear me demons! Come face me in battle like true warriors, and i will ready you a fitting death! Your entire race is doomed either way!" The UNSC forces did indeed hear this message. But the only UNSC personnel who knew that there were Spartans on the planet were the people on board the Prowler that brought Devon and Lucy here, and the UNSC Naval and Army forces began to think that either he had gone insane, or that he was making up an excuse to further gloat at the humans. Devon however, felt that the "noble" Ship Master should not be left without an answer, so he tapped into the comm, and sent a blunt reply back to Vasamee. "Nice." With this, Devon and Lucy returned to their Prowler. Their mission here was complete, they had given the UNSC a fighting chance. It was the best they could do. Vasamee's forces were repelled, with one of their largest staging grounds destroyed and much of their supply lines cut off, their ground forces were killed off one by one. Their fleet was also destroyed, although at a terrible cost to the UNSC Navy. Vasamee however was reported to have escaped the battle. Battle of Victoria Secundus Devon participated in many smaller operations, but also took part in some large scale battles such as Kalertus Primer and, as of 2550 CE, Victoria Secundus. The Covenant moved in on this planet with the Fleet of Furious Wisdom, lead by the enraged Ship Master Vasamee. Unknown to the Ship Master, the same Spartans who had cost him an invasion almost a year ago, were coming back to make his life another living hell. The meager UNSC fleet barely survived an hour, and the troops on the ground were being obliterated by the advancing Covenant surface forces. The UNSC knew that this planet was lost, and an order came from HighCom to evacuate the planet as soon as possible. The remaining Marines and militia converged on the capital city of Victoria Secundus, where transport ships were taking civilians to a pair of Marathon-class Cruisers hiding some distance from the Covenant fleet. The landing pads and the capital were guarded by roughly a regiment's amount of Marines backed by some local militia. These soldiers were tasked in evacuating the remaining 12 000 civilians on Victoria Secundus at all costs if need be. Devon and Lucy were sent to provide assistance for the UNSC forces on the ground. They touched down in a Pelican sent from a Chiroptera-class Stealth ship, and straight into the middle of the battle. They immediately made contact with the Covenant, and assisted a squad of Marines against a kill team of Elites. After quickly disposing of the aliens, the Marines quickly saluted at the Spartans and explained the situation to them. The Covenant had taken over the majority of the city, and were already attacking the landing pads where the civilians were being loaded onto the transport ships. Estimated 50% of all UNSC forces in the capital were destroyed, but the remainder were holding off well against the Covenant attacks. More hardening news was that all civilians that were still alive were behind the guns of the UNSC defenders. Devon and Lucy made it to the nearest of the pads with the Marines they rescued, and arrived to find a swarm of Grunts supported by some Elites attacking a battered platoon of UNSC Marines. Behind them was a row of three transport ships each carrying almost 300 civilians each, including wounded. The Marines dived for cover and fired at the Grunts, but Devon and Lucy didn't hesitate to wait around. Switching to his DMR from his sniper, Devon fired four rapid shots into the nearest Elite, while Lucy rushed into the Grunts. Both Spartans began punching and firing their way through the Covenant, while the Marines covered them from both their rear and the landing pad. The Grunts panicked, and several of them fled at the sight of the two Spartans, straight into the automatic weapons of the Marines. Devon was attacked by the leader of this particular group of Covenant, and Elite Ultra, who he finished off with extreme finesse as he dodged several sweeps from his Energy Sword and then thrust his own combat knife between it jaw. Within minutes, the entire ground was filled with dead Covenant. However, the Elite's blade had cut his right eye. But the battle was far from over. A moment later, a massive swarm of Banshees appeared over the city, and began to move right towards Devon's and Lucy's position. The UNSC Sergeant in charge ordered the transports and their escort of two Hornets to take off, and the three ships lifted off and began heading for orbit. But surprisingly the Banshees did not target the transports at all, but instead continued their approach towards the UNSC ground forces. The Covenant must have realized there were Spartans on the UNSC's side, and now hoped to get rid of them. The Marines scattered and went to cover, but Devon was content on taking at least one Banshee down and began to fire towards them with his DMR. Lucy yelled at him to get to cover, but Devon continued firing and firing. Then the Banshees fired their Fuel Rod Guns, and numerous green strobes flew straight towards Devon's position. Then, it all happened. Lucy jumped from her cover, and grabbed Devon and threw him away from the barrage area, only to be caught in it herself. The numerous Fuel Rod Gun shots completely destroyed her body, and she was killed in an instant. Devon cried out her name, and ran quickly to where she had last stood. But even then he knew it was too late. Not even a Spartan could survive a blast like that. Many of the Marines had also been killed, and the area was now filled with smoking craters crackling with electricity and radiation. The Marines fell back into the nearest building complex, which would lead straight to another landing pad, where the Covenant hopefully were not attacking yet. Devon sank to his knees, and stared at where Lucy used to stand. He looked fr anything that might be left of her, and then found her burned and shattered Mjolnir Mk5 Airborne class helmet. He took it into his hands, and looked into it for a few seconds before realizing he had to move before the Banshees came back for another run. Devon escaped Victoria Secundus, along with nearly 10 000 civilians and soldiers. Two thousand had died either on the surface or when their transports were shot down by the Covenant. The Covenant glassed the planet, but at least many lives had been saved, and they were all eager to fight the Covenant after what had happened. There were also many children that were left as orphans from the battle, Devon talked to them and recruited these children to the Spartan-III's. He saw the fire within them, and was glad in general that something good came out from all of this. Even the Marines and few ODST's -who normally carried some form of hatred for the Spartans- around him were finally giving him their thanks for saving so many lives below. But he could never overcome the grief of Lucy's death. He could never after that bring himself to work with another Spartan, despite ONI's insistence. He kept Lucy's helmet in his quarters in the Spartan-III HQ on Onyx. Devon's right eye was replaced with a cybernetic implant, enhancing his vision, and even his targeting. But now without Lucy and refusing to take another partner, Devon was a lone wolf. Battle of Reach In 2552 CE, the Covenant finally found Reach, mightiest human military installation among the stars and the UNSC's most vital ship manufacturing facility. It was also here, that the legendary Spartan-II's were trained under the supervision of Dr. Catherine Halsey. The Covenant sent what seemed like a fleet of hundreds of ships to destroy Reach once they learned of it's importance. Covenant ships were already in the system before UNSC naval support arrived, and the planet was a complete warzone. Fully 60% of the UNSC Navy was defending Reach along with uncounted numbers of Marines and Army Troopers. All active Spartan-II's as well as a team of Spartan-III's known as Noble Team, were deployed to defend Reach at all costs. Devon was also sent to the battle. The Covenant struck with deadly and lethal precision, but the hundreds of UNSC ships and over 200 MAC Platforms were more then enough to keep them at bay for now at least. A massive battle raged over the stars, and another series of battles raged below on the surface. The Covenant set up a variety of teleportation Spires across Reach to transport troops into the field quickly. Noble Team destroyed one before the arrival of UNSC reinforcements, but the battle was costly. As soon as the reinforcements arrived however, the UNSC sent strike forces to as many Spires as possible. Some teams never made it back out or even destroyed their targets, but others managed to successfully reduce the Spires to alien dust with help from a few Frigates that the Navy loaned to the troops on the ground. Devon was sent to destroy one of these Spires, and he succeeded through his masterful sniping, stealth and combat skills. The Spire was utterly destroyed by the Havok Tactical Nuke he planted at it's top. Devon continued to wreck havoc across the Covenant forces, delaying their every move whenever and wherever he could. Numerous Covenant were killed just by him, and much of their hardware was also destroyed. Devon received a new set of orders from HighCom on the battle's second day. He was to head for the town of Visegrad, which had now been overrun by the Covenant. His objective was to locate and secure a valuable UNSC asset: The launch codes for a UNSC automated missile battery. During the evacuation of the city some UNSC officer had in his haste left the codes lying around somewhere in the city. After trying to pinpoint their location for the last 24 hours, HighCom finally managed to lock onto a low level energy signal emitting from the data slate that held the codes. Devon was given the option of taking an ODST unit with him, but he bluntly refused the offer and deployed into Visegrad himself. The Covenant were not there in full strength, since they were busy with the rest of the planet. But Intel estimated that there were still at least a thousand or more Covenant infantry within the city. Also, on the outskirts of Visegrad they had built a mighty Tyrant Anti-Aircraft Gun to keep any UNSC air units at bay. Devon sneaked into the city under the cover of darkness, and kept moving towards the coordinates of the data slate. Upon arriving and retrieving the data slate with no contact from any Covenant forces, he activated the slate and after a few adjustments and perks, managed to bring it back fully to full power. The slate held the coordinates for an automated Missile Defense Battery located in the Babd Catha Ice Shelf. It appeared, that ONI has installed the missiles there as a panic button to strike across key installations and locations across three separate areas of the planet: Fairchild Field, Highland Mountains and Szurdok Ridge. The UNSC had some valuable assets there that, if not managed to retrieve in time, were to be destroyed to prevent them from falling into Covenant hands. Highland Mountains also housed a Spartan-II training facility. Devon didn't fully understand why these locations had to be wiped out, Fairchild Field didn't have that large of a military value at all. But his place was not to question orders, and he returned the slate to HighCom over the course of the day. However, once he returned, the entire HighCom complex had been destroyed, and as he tried to contact them he got only static. He considered activating the missile batteries. If the Covenant had destroyed HighCom, it couldn't be too long before the fleet would fall too, could it? Just as he thought that to himself, a row of Covenant Cruisers appeared in Reach's atmosphere. Devon stood there for a few moments, and then looked back down at the slate. Thinking he had nothing to loose anymore, he pressed the activation stud on the slate and waited for the missiles to fire. But as he pressed the stud, the screen merely popped up a message saying: Target Location Compromised. He swore, and threw the slate to the ground and smashed it with his feet. There was no way out, all contact with HighCom was lost and the orbital defenses had failed. But eventually anyhow, an ONI Prowler came by to rescue him and positioned itself in orbit. Devon, although feeling a sense of relief knowing he would survive, he also felt a sense of grief for his "mission accomplished." The data slate had been recovered, but it was already without use, and Reach had fallen too. Hope was diminishing quickly for humanity, but that didn't stop him from carrying on with the fight. First and Second Battles of Earth Devon was redeployed to Earth, with the UNSC knowing that it would be the Covenant's next target, they assembled a mighty defense over humanity's homeworld. The meager fleet of Covenant ships lead by the Prophet of Regret, assaulted Earth and engaged their space forces in a ruthless battle against the last of the UNSC Navy and the 200 orbital MAC platforms and defense stations around the planet. Regret also deployed an army of Brutes to raid the city of New Mombasa, but surprisingly the Covenant didn't attack anywhere else across the planet. ONI and the UNSC either knew or suspected the Covenant were looking for something under the city, and that they had to be prevented from getting it. Devon was to be sent to the city to assist the UNSC forces there, but first, underwent an armor and systems upgrade for his Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor. His helmet was replaced with the completed model of the Mk.6 helmet, and his chestplate, legs, shoulder guards and other systems and components also were replaced by Mk.6 armor plating and combat systems. Devon was fully outfitted into his new armor within an hour. The scientists and officers insisted that he would first test the armor before using it in combat, but Devon felt there was no time to waste, and instead got geared up and got himself on a transport to New Mombasa as soon as possible. Upon his arrival to New Mombasa Devon learned of a sector of the city that was nearly overrun by the Brutes. There were very few if any Marines or ODST's left in that corner of the city at all. Devon was instantly deployed there, but found only the occasional bodies of civilians, cops and Marines mixed with dead Covenant and destroyed vehicles from both sides. The Brutes had overrun the sector, and were swarming the area with troops. Devon, who normally preferred stealthy and silent combat tactics, instead went loud and rushed against the Covenant forces, fueled by the unimaginable pain and loss they had caused him. The destruction of Noymaris, the death of Lucy, the fall of Reach and hundreds of other worlds before that, powered him like he was suddenly integrated into a ship's Fusion Drives. Row after row of Covenant fell before him, and the alien attackers were unable to properly even fire upon him at most times as he slaughtered the Brutes, Grunts and Jackals without mercy or pity. When he was finished with the Covenant a few hours later, he left a massive wake of destruction in his path. Countless Covenant had been killed just by him, and the remaining handful were killed off by UNSC reinforcements that arrived to secure the area later. But before they could congratulate Devon on his astonishing work, he had already wondered off to the rest of the city. His role during the Second Battle of Earth was to hold off the Flood alongside Lord Admiral Hood after a handful of UNSC forces and their newly formed Elite allies, assaulted the Forerunner Installation known as The Ark. Devon had never fought an enemy like the Flood before, he gave them that much. But this didn't prevent him from almost single handedly holding them back with his back against the wall of an abandoned human brick factory. Ending of the war Devon survived both the First and Second Battles of Earth, and thus the entire Human-Covenant War. His life from that point on was relatively short and simple. He was attached to the UNSC Battlegroup Kilo, which was the scattered remains of the UNSC's 15th and 19th Fleets. He served faithfully in the fleet as a tactical adviser and the commander of the fleet's ground forces until 2568 CE, when he was struck by cancer. Cancer, not having been seen for centuries, was assumed to be easily treated. However, Devon had brain cancer, and thus his condition was far more severe. He had fifty fifty chance of survival, and to his misfortune did not come out the disease alive. Devon died at the age 34, and was buried on Earth near New Mombasa, which many thought fitting since he had played a pivotal role in keeping the city safe. Spartan B-188 Devon, became a highly publicized hero of the UNSC, and some even referred to him as: The pinnacle of the Spartan-III Program.